Yojimbo (Summon)
Yojimbo (用心棒、ようじんぼう Yōjimbō) is an Aeon from Final Fantasy X. He is acquired by visiting the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, where the player must hire him to become Yuna's Aeon. Yojimbo acts as a sword-for-hire and has four different attacks, depending on how much the player pays him as well as a complex mathematical formula based on his worker-employer relationship with Yuna and several other factors. Yojimbo seems to function similarly to Odin and Gilgamesh from previous Final Fantasy games. Entrance With the wave of the summoner's hand, a night-time dimension forms, replete with a single cherry tree with blue petals and silver bark. Yojimbo's dog, Daigoro, appears first and greets the summoner. Then Yojimbo walks out from behind the tree with an honorable pose. He turns and calls upon his dog in order to start the battle. Attacks :See the Summon and Overdrive sequences here *'Daigoro:' Yojimbo's dog will attack on his command. *'Kozuka:' Yojimbo throws several [http://www.bugei.com/subcategory_32.htm kozuka] (a special throwing knife made to fit inside a wakizashi's scabbard) at a single target. *'Wakizashi:' Yojimbo slashes single/multiple targets with his wakizashi (his short sword). *'Zanmato:' Yojimbo calls his katana (slender Japanese sword) Zanmatou (斬魔刀、ざんまとう; The sword that beheads/cuts demons/evil) out of a portal in the ground, which he uses to quickly slice all enemies in half. Instantly kills any enemy in the game, with the exceptions of Yunalesca and Braska's Final Aeon, which will only go to the next form. Yojimbo has no Overdrive, but if the overdrive meter is full, the chance of him doing his stronger attacks, such as Wakizashi and Zanmato, increases. Yojimbo can exceed maximum damage once Auron obtains and charges his Celestial Weapon, the Masamune. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2 Yojimbo reappears in ''Final Fantasy X-2, this time as a Dark Aeon. The Gullwings must fight Dark Yojimbo in order to save dozens of tourists visiting The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in the Chapter Three Mission Tourist Trap. A shīsā called Kogoro, which physically resembles Daigoro, appears in Final Fantasy X-2 as part of Yuna's Trainer dressphere. ''Final Fantasy'' Master Creatures A Figure of Yojimbo was made for the Final Fantasy Master Creatures second set, featuring him slashing with Zanmato as Daigoro is pouncing. Trivia *When Yuna visits Yojimbo's Fayth to hire him as an Aeon, he calls himself Mr Yojimbo. Despite this, the player still can rename it. "Yojimbo" means "bodyguard" in Japanese. *In order to get Yojimbo for a cheaper price, the player must offer him half the initial gil he is asking for. Then he will change his price. Continue increasing your price by one gil until he agrees to it. *If the player pays Yojimbo triple his initial asking price, he will give 2 Teleport Spheres and join with an exceptionally high disposition towards Yuna (one of the factors that influence his attack patterns). *After Yojimbo is obtained in the game, he will never perform the attack 'Kogoro', in battle. He is only seen using this move when the player battles against him. External Links * Look here for a simplified, easy-to-understand mathematical description of Yojimbo and his attacks. * Look here for a more complex, harder-to-understand, but much more detailed mathematical description of Yojimbo and his attacks. (This includes calculations for PAL/International versions of the game as well, along with probability (Percentile) tables for all versions.) de:Yojinbo Thể_loại:Aeon